


The Best Christmas Ever

by eugeneismyqueen



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23644549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugeneismyqueen/pseuds/eugeneismyqueen
Summary: It's Rapunzel's first Christmas as Princess of Corona and it is also her first snow day!
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Rapunzel, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Kudos: 24





	The Best Christmas Ever

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a Secret Santa exchange on discord Christmas 2019.

Rapunzel had never had a proper Christmas before. Living in the tower away from civilization hadn’t allowed her many possibilities to celebrate. Mother Gothel had never been big on affection or presents but she had allowed Rapunzel to decorate a small tree every year. However, Rapunzel had read about many grand Christmases in faraway places, where stockings were hung, presents were tied with pretty bows for loved ones, and the smells of baking gingerbread filled the air. This was her first Christmas in Corona, her first one with Eugene. And he intended to make it the most special Christmas she could ever dream of.

“Good morning and merry Christmas Eve, Blondie.” Eugene strolled into the princess’s room, setting down a tray of hot cocoa for two and pulled open her curtains. She sat up in bed, wiping a trail of drool from her chin and rubbing her eyes. 

She yawned, “Eugene.” There was a smile on her face as she watched him parade around her room, still in his own bed clothes. He knew she liked seeing him relaxed like this, not trying to rush into the day but enjoying the moments as they came. 

“Hot cocoa in bed, your highness?” Eugene carried the tray of cocoa to Rapunzel’s bed, sitting down in front of her and putting the tray between them. He leaned against her bedpost, sipping from his mug, watching her savor her first sips of hot cocoa. 

“You’re the best boyfriend ever, Eugene.” 

“Oh come on, Blondie, the day’s still a bit early to be saying that.” He winked at her and she giggled.

“I know, but I’m sure my day is already booked with princess duties.”

“Actually, your parents declared today a snow day.” 

Rapunzel’s eyes widened. “A snow day?”

“Mhmm, which means you are officially mine today.” His eyes twinkled with that flirty look that made her insides flip flop. Rapunzel set her mug down on the tray and jumped into Eugene’s arms. 

“I wouldn’t be surprised if you made it snow just to have a date day with me,” she laughed, nuzzling her nose against his neck. 

He wrapped his arms around her, setting his own mug of hot cocoa down to pull her closer to him. He pressed his lips against her forehead and brushed a hand through her short, brown hair. Winter morning cuddles with his Rapunzel was the best thing he had ever experienced in life and he had the smallest hope that he could just hold her in his arms in this bed with their hot cocoa for the whole day instead of everything else he had planned

“I’ve never been in snow before,” she whispered against him. “What does it feel like?”

“To be honest, I’ve never really liked snow. At the orphanage and out on my own, snow just always meant cold. When I was a kid, I guess I played in it. It used to be fun, especially for Lance and I. We built snowmen and had snowball fights, and for a few moments, none of us were poor, sad orphans. We were just kids having fun. I don’t really remember that feeling when it comes to snow anymore.” His eyes glazed over, some dark part of his past haunting him still. 

“Hey,” Rapunzel took his face into her hands. “We can make it fun. Will you experience snow with me, Eugene?” 

“For you? I’d do anything, Rapunzel.”

Eugene watched Rapunzel pause at the top of the palace steps, eyes glazed over in wonder and amazement at the blankets of snow covering the whole front lawn of the palace. The stairs had been cleared and the pair of them were dressed in warm furs to keep the cold out. They were ready for the perfect snow day. Eugene stepped towards Rapunzel, recognizing her stillness as worry that the snow won’t be everything she dreamed of. 

“Hey,” he whispered in her ear, lacing her hand in his. “Shall we?” 

She grinned at him and tugged Eugene down the steps, before jumping into the snow. The bright sun glittered off the snow and Rapunzel looked bright, and clear, and happy. He threw snowballs at her, built a snowman with her, they went sledding, and made snow angels. Eugene felt like a kid again, and finally the snow wasn’t something he hated anymore. It was something he found beauty in, at the help of Rapunzel. 

When the sun began to set, Eugene pulled Rapunzel close and whispered in her ear that he had one more surprise for her. 

“Eugene!” Rapunzel gasped at the sight of Maximus pulling a sleigh behind him. She got on her tiptoes and kissed Eugene’s cheek. He offered her his hand and she climbed into the sleigh. He followed her and tucked a blanket around them, wrapping an arm around her and holding her cold hands in his free hand. Maximus took off through Corona and the pair watched with amazement as the storefronts came to life with light and Christmas spirit. Feldspar’s shop was decorated with miniature shoes of varying types and styles. Uncle Monty’s sweet shoppe looked like a gingerbread house, complete with peppermints in the windows and a wreath made from licorice. Rapunzel laughed at all the beautiful Christmas decorations, feeling so much joy in her heart to finally see what a proper Christmas feels like. 

Maximus led the sleigh into the forest as it began to lightly snow again. Rapunzel leaned into Eugene, laying her head on his shoulder and sighing happily. “This has been the best day ever.” 

“Everyday is the best day with you, Rapunzel.” 

She lifted her head to meet Eugene’s eyes. He leaned in for a kiss, concealing a small jewelry box in his hand. He opened it in front of her while they kissed and held it out for her. She pulled away to look at the purple and gold sun emblem of Corona connected to a delicate gold chain. 

“It’s beautiful,” she breathed. 

He fastened it around her neck. “Merry Christmas, Sunshine.”

“Merry Christmas, Eugene. You’ll get your gift back at the castle.” 

“Oh you didn’t have to get me anything.”

“I just can’t help spoiling you, Eugene,” Rapunzel grinned, a twinkle in her eye, running her fingers over the delicate pendant at her throat. 

When they returned to the castle, Rapunzel led Eugene to her room and pulled out a thick package she had carefully wrapped in white paper and tied with a bow. She handed him the package and sat on her bed, patting beside her for him to join. He carefully undid the bow and tore the paper and found a big book inside the wrapping. 

“It’s The Tales of Flynnigan Rider,” Eugene said, beginning to flip through the book. “Wait. Rapunzel. Are these your drawings?”

“Yep! I thought I’d illustrate some of the stories. And, here, this one’s my favorite Flynn Rider story.” Rapunzel flipped the pages towards the end of the book. This was a new story, one he wasn’t familiar with reading, but one he knew very well all the same. 

“You wrote our story, Blondie.”

“And illustrated!” Rapunzel laughed, loving the look on Eugene’s face as he looked at their story, how they met and fell in love within the pages of this book, mixing with all the Flynnigan Rider stories he’d read as a boy. 

“This is the best gift anyone has ever given me, Rapunzel. You are the best gift. I love you.”

“I love you, too, Eugene. You’re my best gift, too.” 

Eugene set his book down and pulled Rapunzel into his arms, holding her close and brushing her lips with his. 

“This really is the best Christmas ever,” he sighed before kissing her again. 

Rapunzel and Eugene enjoyed the rest of their cozy Christmas Eve by the fire with more hot cocoa as snow fell down outside, love in their hearts for each other and for the joys of Christmas.


End file.
